no man's land
by Jamix
Summary: While Kol is fighting as a soldier for his survival somewhere in no man's land, Bonnie his girlfriend is fighting her own problems back home. AU - All human


Hey people,

it's me again with a new story, which I uploaded before in german. I hope you like it. It's will be a multi-chapter with my favourite couple Bonnie and Kol. But there will be plenty of Caroline and Rebekah as well. Maybe I will ship other pairs as well like KlausxCaroline and Mabekah, but I don't now yet.

Because of the fact that English isn't my first language, please bear with me ;-)

* * *

While Kol is fighting as a soldier for his survival somewhere in no man's land, Bonnie his girlfriend is fighting her own problems back home.

* * *

What we are fighting for? If I carry a weapon, for reasons that appeared logical to me prior to my arrival in this no man's land and now someone face me, carrying a weapon for the same reasons, but directing it against me - Am I really the victim? Or I 'm just as guilty? After all, I wanted to be here. I had the free will! I thought I would give something back to the country which I am so much indebted and help people who need it the most, because they can't defend themselves. Now I am here. I look at the young soldier, in his fearful, tired eyes, down to his weapon; its gun barrel addressed towards me. I can see how his hands tremble. His finger on the trigger, dirty thanks to the desert sand, which stucks to someone like their own shadow. I look him in the face again. Everything went to slow motion, as if the world has ceased to rotate and the time must also be stationary. My nerves are stretched to a breaking point. I'm tired, I just want to go home, lie down and sleep. My arm around her warm body, pulling her closer to me, inhaling her scent - a mixture of freshly cleaned hair and spring - for a few seconds, before I 'll close my eyes.

But I can't. I have to be here in the searing heat, winning a fight I can't win. The sun appears momentarily dazzling me, the sweat running down my body down mercilessly. It smells of sand, desert and dead people; my fallen comrades. My mouth is dry. My ears are deaf. I can't hear anything except my blood rushing through my veins and I feel nothing but my heart beating in a rhythm, which I only knew of peaceful moments from my past, which in those days seemed to me as intolerable.

The panic, the heart palpitations, the escape idea, sweaty hands - the lively feeling. It's has been a long time.

* * *

They sit together on the bus. He took the window seat; she relaxes on the aisle seat to his right. They talk about trivial things. It is the first time they are alone for more than five minutes. Actually, he would have to look forward to. But he's nervous, feels uncomfortable, like he could vomit. He wonders if anything can be really a coincidence or whether any man allows making fun of him. Three weeks are almost over. On Saturday, they are all heading back home and on Monday returning to their regular school routine. Like the entire year before, they will see each other on campus or in the stairwell, throwing each other inconspicuous looks, a shy smile on Bonnie's lips and a daring one his own and continue walking toward their classrooms.

Now he realizes that he has no more chances. This is probably the last chance he will get. Only two bus stops and they 'll be at the accommodation facilities. "So what the heck - know or never", he thinks to himself, his fingers knowing what to do. They move like remotely controlled over the fogged-up window of the bus, writing her a message. When he is ready, he holds his breath...Now she only has to turn to him and read what he doesn't had the courage to say to her...

* * *

He exhales. The air is stifling hot. No comparison to the crisp autumn air. He smiles for a second. Generally you can't compare both situations. God, at those times he had problems. The world seemed to revolve only around him. Maybe around her as well. Again he smiles.

The man in front of him, actually not more than an oversized boy with a gun, watching him. He seems to understand his reasoning. Perhaps he dwells on his own thoughts. Much different from his, they will want be. He, too, will have somewhere someone for whom it is worth fighting for. Maybe he fights for his family, his friends, or for the love of his life.

He sends shivers down his spine - a sickening feeling. The blood in his veins seems to freeze despite the 42°C surrounding him. He tries to swallow an imaginary lump in his throat, but it is impossible. His body feels so dry that for the producing of saliva no more water reserves seem to be available. A glass of water would be worth gold now. A jar cold beer platinum. He would drink it with pleasure, but first run his hands over the sparkling glass, admiring the golden - yellow liquid, steeping to his chapped lips and then eagerly await the first contact with the refreshing drink that is so much more for him. He closes his eyes. Focused now completely on his remaining senses. He feels like the first drop of liquid gold runs in his mouth, his tongue plays around like a refreshing spring brook now running down his throat. He pauses, enjoying the moment of small happiness, trying to burn the feeling forever in his brain. Slowly he opens his eyes again and puts the glass in front of him on the table. He sees how she watched him all along with big confused eyes. An amused smile plays on her sensual lips. She gives him a slap on the shoulder and says, laughing: "You weirdo , this is just a glass of beer "He grins his world-famous Kol - grin, looks into her eyes and says in a firm voice." It is much more than that, Bon-Bon. This is the first beer that I have received from you! We make clear progress". Briefly she looks irritated until she starts to guffaw. She laughs with all her heart. It lights up the room. The people around them look confused, but she doesn't care. She laughs and laughs and with her, his heart. In his mind, he makes true joy jumps. He loves it when she is so detached and with her way casting the crowed under her spell. She can't anymore, she double up with laughter holding her stomach. He watches her with a smile. He looks at her belly and then back to her face in her emerald - colored eyes. In the eyes that have intrigued him at first sight.

Around them it starts to get quit again. She has now calmed down and recognizes how he now looks at her thoughtfully. They are looking at each other. Bonnie's face is serious, her green eyes change. They get darker. A dark brown that allows him to almost see himself in them. Her skin is changing, too. Her once bronze chocolate overloaded skin becomes brighter and changes in an olive color tone. He blinks unsure of what's happening now. At the point where once just Bonnie Bennett laughed heart-warming, now an unknown girl stands before his mind's eye. She is not much older than twenty, with dark eyes, olive color skin. Her hair is covered with a scarf, and yet he knows that she must have beautiful long, dark brown hair. He looks down at her - to her strange clothes. She wears things that he knows only from television. He looks back up at her, looking attentively into her face. She moves her lips in a foreign language to give ear to her words, her face pleading. He recognizes the language, he often has heard it in recent months, but does not speak it, yet he knows what she wants to tell him. What she begs him for.

He now knows what he has to do and yet he is afraid. He never belonged to the people who knew from the start where they want to go and what is it necessary to achieve their goal. Making decisions, have always put him under unnecessary pressure. He prefers to live day-by-day. Now, however, he has no choice. This is about life and death – his own survival or in worst case his own death. He shakes his head slightly to get rid of the picture of the girl. It works. He's back in the here and now, somewhere in the nowhere, surrounded by sand and death amidst the glistening midday sun. He hates it here. There is either bright sunlight or absorbing darkness. No feeling of security; only the emptiness, which hangs complaining over the battlefields and waiting for him.

He looks at the young soldier in the eye. Apperceive him for the first time. He recognizes the same reluctance even disgust written over his face. Kol wonders "Shouldn't it be the advantage of the enemy combatant that he is from here? It is his home. The boy grew up here. He should be used to this hell. But is that even possible? "The face of his opponent's gives Kol the answer to his question. It seems tormented, tired and discouraged. Apparently it is impossible to ever get used to that. This realization breaks something in him. It is the hope, to escape this inhuman place alive again.

The sound of a click brings him back to the reality. It's his finger on the trigger of his weapon. His opponent changed his expression. He also heard the sound and knows what it means. They stare at each other anxiously. The next second will decides how it ends. Do they have a choice? Had they ever really had a choice? Kol sees the unknown girl again, now standing next to the young soldier. Her lips shaping the same pleading words like before. Kol nods. He just wants to finally get over with it, to get out of this uncomfortable situation. He just wants to leave this no man's land behind and be finally home with Bonnie. He takes a deep breath...

* * *

A summer breeze blowing through the open window past the carillon and lets the wind sings its anthem. Playful the breeze draws gently on its paths towards the two almost sleeping bodies and lets the leaves of the Areca palm next to the bed of this couple easily move. The twosomes are listening to the relaxing chimes mixed with birdsong and the hustle and bustle on the streets. He blinks briefly to found their kingdom bathed in warm sunlight. Before his eyes fall sleepy again, he gives her one last tender kiss on her left shoulder-blade. She welcomed this gesture and gives him in reward a small smile that makes her appear like an angel. He pulls her to him, inhaling again her aroma of freshly washed hair and spring and closes his eyes satisfied. He knows he is at home - in his small, private, paradise.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from The Vampire diaries.


End file.
